


Eager

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes spins a fantasy for Hobbie while he's stuck in a hospital bed.





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day one "deep-throating."

“When you get out of that hospital bed, I’m going to take you straight back to our room,” Wes murmurs in Hobbie’s ear. “I’m going to undress you and kneel in front of you. You’re going to be ready for me when I take you into my mouth. I’ll open right up for you, let you push right down into my throat, past my gag reflex. But I won’t gag; I’ll be so good for you.

“I’ll be hot and tight and eager. You know how much I love being filled up by you, Hobbs. You’ll thrust and thrust, fuck my throat until I’m raw, and I’ll love every second of it. You'll be so thick and hot, stuffing me full, and I'll just take it. I’ll be drooling and moaning around you, and I’ll be hard, too. You'll know how much I'm getting off on it, too. Then, when you’re about to come, I’ll just hold you there, inside me as far you can get, and I’ll swallow, my throat moving so tight around you–”

Hobbie lets out a muffled cry, clutching at the thin medbay blankets as he spasms with pleasure, neither of them having touched him at all. Across the room, an Emdee droid glances in their direction for a second, two, then turns back to another patient.

“Stars, that was beautiful,” Wes breathes, pride and awe in his voice. “I knew we could get you there.”

“Fuck you,” Hobbie mutters, face burning red, “and fuck your filthy, _gorgeous_ mouth.”

Wes grins and nips at his ear. “Darling, that was the whole idea.”


End file.
